


the clueless duo

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance has to tell Keith something.</p>
<p>Keith is very, very confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the clueless duo

“Hey, uh… Keith. I need to tell you something.”

Keith paused from where he had been intensely fixing the pillow fort the two had made, looking up at where his boyfriend hovered anxiously. One purple ear twitched, and he narrowed yellow eyes at him. “Yes?”

“Since we’re kinda having a sleepover and all…” Lance sunk down on the ground next to him, looking at his hands. “I have to, uh, take my binder off. So I thought I should tell you.”

He tried to picture it, he really did. Keith knew what a binder looked like. Plastic, with papers and metal rings inside it. But now matter how he tried to envision it, screwing up his purple face, he couldn’t quite grasp how one wore a _folder._ So he said it. “How can you wear a folder?”

For a solid minute, Lance stared at him. Keith stared back. It seemed like a perfectly reasonable question. After precisely 65 ticks had passed - Keith counted - Lance burst into laughter, doubling over and holding his stomach. The other paladin turned as red as his lion. “O-Oh! Oh my god! _Keith!”_

“W-What? Don’t laugh!” He protested, plucking a pillow off the top of their carefully crafted fort - that way, he wouldn’t muck up the rest of it - and smacking Lance with it. “How can you wear a binder?? It’s big and plastic-y and it wouldn’t stick anywhere!”

If anything, Lance laughed even harder, and Keith was left fruitlessly thwapping his boyfriend as he lost it, trying to wipe tears from his eyes and calm, but it just… wasn’t working.

In fact, it took so long that Keith gave up, sulking and returning to fixate on the pillow fort. It wasn’t until at least seven minutes later that the noise finally faded, and Lance’s warm arms wrapped around the galra from behind, his lips gently kissing his neck and sending tingles down Keith’s spine. “Hey, babe, you know I love you, right?”

Keith refused to answer, but he softened into Lance’s touch, the latter letting out a small sigh. “I didn’t mean that kind of binder. I meant a binder for my chest.”

The red paladin wrinkled his nose, turning in confusion. “Your chest?”

“Yeah, you know how Pidge is trans?” Keith nodded. He hadn’t quite gotten what she meant at first, but she had explained it to him. “Well, I’m trans, too. Just the opposite way.”

“Oh.” It took him a second to grasp that. “You’re a trans boy. So your binder’s to keep your chest flat?” It seemed logical, and Lance had a very flat chest. He had stared at it enough times to determine that.

“Yeah. I can’t keep it on when I sleep, cause it hurts.” Lance rested his chin on Keith’s shoulder, who returned to carefully smoothing out the side of the fort. “So I had to tell you.”

Keith shrugged very slightly, not wanting to jostle his boyfriend. “Okay. Thanks for telling me.”

Lance snorted, before burying his face in the crook of his neck, causing the Galra to freeze. “…Thanks.” He kissed his pulse, and Keith’s mind shortcircuited, he instinctively panicked, and shoved his elbow into Lance’s gut.

He croaked. “Thanks.”


End file.
